Pari risqué
by Chome-chan
Summary: Chihiro âgée de maintenant quinze ans, est de retour dans le monde des esprits. Tout semble avoir changé. Kohaku n'est plus aussi libre qu'à son départ, au même titre que Yûbaba n'est plus la maîtresse du Temple des Bains ! Mais que s'est-il passé [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Pari risqué.  
**Raiting :** K+  
**Genre :** Romance - Fantastique  
**Pairing :** Chihiro & Kohaku  
**Résumé :** Chihiro âgée de maintenant quinze ans, est de retour dans le monde des esprits. Tout semble avoir changé. Kohaku n'est plus aussi libre qu'à son départ, au même titre que Yûbaba n'est plus la maîtresse du Temple des Bains ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
**N.A. : **Impossible de faire des alinéas... Ça m'énerve...

* * *

**- PARI RISQUE -**

**CHAPITRE I**

_**MADAME KOSHUKU**_

Le soleil d'été s'abattait sur le tunnel moussu de la vallée aux esprits. Il était vieux, millénaire peut-être, qui sait ? Ses pierres promettaient de bientôt s'effondrer et pourtant elles tenaient courageusement, sans jamais bouger, malgré la pluie et le vent. La plaine qui le succédait rayonnait de verdure et de marguerites.  
Assise sur une pierre grossière, sortant d'entre les herbes, Chihiro écoutait l'eau d'un petit courant se déverser avec douceur contre les cailloux gris. Elle replaça distraitement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, tandis que son regard se perdait sur les reflets de l'eau.  
Cinq années avaient passé. Cinq années durant lesquelles, Chihiro continuait inlassablement à parcourir la vallée des esprits. Il lui avait promit non ? Qu'ils se reverraient… Elle se doutait bien que le temps pour un esprit ne s'écoulait pas aussi vite que pour un humain, mais Kohaku en avait prit compte n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'avait pas oublié… Il n'avait pas pu. Elle, elle s'était promit de graver dans sa mémoire le contour de son visage, des deux grands lacs que formaient ses yeux, la douceur de son sourire… Son être tout entier en somme. Il en avait forcément fait de même… Forcément… Sinon c'était un traître.  
Chihiro leva son regard vers le ciel, mettant une de ses mains en visière. Elle se demandait s'il était toujours pareil… Avait-il toujours la même taille ? La même longueur de cheveux ? La même voix ? Ce n'était qu'un lot de détails, pourtant ils avaient leur importance pour elle.  
Dans son cas, Chihiro avait un peu changé. Son visage commençait à perdre ses rondeurs enfantines. Elle avait un peu grandit, ses cheveux aussi et son corps filigrane d'enfant, prenait peu à peu les formes de celui d'une femme. Elle était fière de ces changements, de ce qu'on appelait la puberté. Mais est-ce que Kohaku la connaissait aussi ? Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle se posait de nombreuses questions sans qu'aucune réponse ne se profile à l'horizon.  
Au bout d'un temps, Chihiro se releva et s'étira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Kohaku viendrait. Son instinct le lui disait. Elle commença à faire son chemin entre les herbes folles, avec lenteur. Ce paysage était apaisant et remplit de souvenirs. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans le monde des esprits et ce dernier n'avait pas voulu relâcher son cœur. Elle porta une main à ce dernier, le visage baissé.  
- Vous me manquez tellement… Souffla-t-elle comme une confession.  
Elle s'était bien fait des amis depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à la campagne. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas des esprits, ils n'avaient pas partagé une folle aventure avec elle…  
L'air déçu elle abandonna la plaine, pour revenir vers le sentier.

Ses parents s'étaient un temps inquiétés de son état. Il est vrai que Chihiro leur avait conté toute son aventure, avec beaucoup de détails, peut-être trop selon des parents qui voyaient ce récit comme sortant de l'imagination d'une gosse perturbée par le changement. Malgré son jeune âge, elle saisit rapidement qu'il lui fallait se taire sur cette histoire, sous peine d'avoir des problèmes. Ainsi elle scella Kohaku, Yubaba, Lin et tous les autres au fond de sa mémoire…A quoi bon de toute façon ? Se souvenir d'eux la rendait plus mélancolique que joyeuse à présent.  
Chihiro ne tarda pas à retrouver la civilisation moderne. Elle attrapa l'élastique entouré de perles violettes, confectionné par Zeniba. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec et avança dans la rue. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à s'en séparer. Après tout la sorcière lui avait recommandé de toujours le garder sur elle. C'était un charme… Et bien qu'il commence à s'effilocher, Chihiro le gardait précieusement.

Chihiro haussa un sourcil devant le camion de déménagement qui passa à côté d'elle. C'est étrange, rarement ils se dirigeaient dans leur quartier. Curieuse, elle accéléra le pas, se demandant jusqu'à où il irait.  
A sa grande surprise, ce dernier s'était arrêté devant la maison voisine de la sienne. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que sa mère était devant la porte, regardant un déménageur ouvrit les portes arrières du camion. Chihiro couru jusqu'à elle.  
- Maman ! Dit-elle pour annoncer sa présence. Maman, pourquoi il y a un déménageur ?  
Yûka, sa mère, posa une main sur son épaule et désigna la maison d'à côté du menton.  
- Eh bien figure toi ma chérie, qu'une vieille dame emménage aujourd'hui !  
- Ah bon ? Fit Chihiro. Mais je croyais qu'elle était abandonnée la maison d'à côté, non ?  
- C'est-ce qu'il me semblait… Il faudra demander à notre nouvelle voisine. Je pense qu'il serait bien sympathique de l'inviter à diner ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?  
Chihiro fit la moue. Elle n'était pas désireuse de se retrouver coincée entre ses parents et une vieille dame. Surtout que connaissant sa mère, cette dernière ferait la pipelette et le repas n'en finirait plus.  
- Voyons, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sur que cette vieille dame sera très gentille ! C'est toi-même ce soir, qui ira lui proposer de venir manger !  
- Quoi ? Mais je…  
- On ne discute pas, la coupa sa mère en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
L'adolescente grommela quelque chose sur l'injustice envers les jeunes de son âge et entra dans la maison à son tour.

Vers dix huit heure, Chihiro dut se résigner à aller voir la vieille dame, sous la demande de sa mère. D'un pas peu enthousiaste, elle sortie de chez elle et alla à la maison voisine.  
Elle grimpa le petit perron composé de quelques marches en bois à moitié rongé par les mites et regarda suspicieuse les murs bleus fades. Elle se posta devant la porte, se passant une main dans les cheveux, alors qu'elle cherchait la sonnette ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de tout cela, elle se résigna à frapper à la porte.  
Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dans un grincement qui serait passé pour lugubre, si le soleil d'été n'était pas encore présent. Elle avança la tête, cherchant une présence humaine.  
- Euh… Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
Seul un courant d'air fuyant au dehors lui répondit. Chihiro se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, légèrement ennuyée. Sans doute la vieille dame était sourde et elle ne l'avait pas entendu… Pour ce qui est de la porte, vu l'état de la maison, elle n'avait pas à s'étonner qu'elle s'ouvre toute seule.  
Lançant un regard derrière elle, Chihiro se décida à entrer dans la demeure. Elle avait toujours été curieuse de voir comment elle était, sans jamais oser y entrer. Il faut dire que la bâtisse délabrée avait quelque chose d'effrayant pour son cœur d'adolescente. Mais à quoi bon s'inquiéter aujourd'hui, alors qu'une personne y habitait ?  
Chihiro entra donc, une main posée sur la porte. Son regard balaya le couloir. Elle fit quelques pas, intriguée. L'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec les façades pourrîtes de la maison. Les murs du couloir étaient couverts d'un papier peint beige sur lequel se dessinait des fleurs. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dessus, tout en avançant. Le parquet ne craquait même pas sous ses basquets.  
Un peu plus loin, sur sa droite, elle remarqua une porte. De plus en plus curieuse, Chihiro ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Elle tomba alors sur un salon chaleureux et bien décoré. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte, une moue soucieuse aux lèvres. Quelque chose la gênait là dedans, sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur quoi.  
- Mademoiselle ? Intervint soudainement une voix derrière elle.  
Surprise, Chihiro sursauta et ne put retenir un petit cri. Elle se retourna alors, les yeux écarquillés, devant la vieille femme postée devant elle, les mains croisées devant sa robe brune. Cette dernière la regardait, de ses yeux noirs profonds.  
- Qui, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda précipitamment Chihiro, le cœur battant à cent à l'heur.  
La vieille femme fut alors animée d'une rire rauque.  
- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question jeune fille… Ici, tu es chez moi.  
Chihiro lâcha un petit oh, embarrassée.  
- Désolée… J'ai frappé à votre porte et elle s'est ouverte… Je suis entrée. Je veux dire, je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas entendu, enfin… Désolée… Dit-elle gênée.  
La vielle dame fit un geste évasif de la main, montrant que tout était déjà oublié.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, me feras-tu l'honneur de me dire ton petit prénom mademoiselle ?  
- Oui, oui, bien sur, je m'appelle Ogino Chihiro, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. J'habite juste à côté…  
- Ah, Chihiro tu dis ? C'est un joli prénom… Très joli… Murmura la dame d'un air mystérieux. Je suis Koshuku Hotaru, enchantée Chihiro…  
Chihiro hocha la tête méfiante. Cette femme lui paraissait bizarre. Mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.  
- Et si tu me disais pour quelle raison voulais-tu me voir, mon enfant ? Dit Koshuku.  
- Hum… Mes parents voulez vous inviter à diner, pour vous souhaitez la bienvenue…  
Koshuku se recula, se massant pensivement le bas du dos.  
- Cela tombe bien mon enfant… Je ne me sentais pas le courage de me faire à diner, avoua-t-elle.  
- D'accord… Alors euh... Je vais leur dire que vous voulez bien.  
Elle commença à s'esquiver sur le côté. Elle avait l'impression que l'atmosphère devenait lourde. Madame Koshuku enroula ses doigts osseux autour de son poignet. Chihiro sentie les cheveux s'hérisser sur sa nuque.  
- Oui madame ?  
- Tu ne m'as pas à dis à quelle heure je devais venir, lui répondit-elle.  
- Ah oui… Je viendrai vous chercher, si vous voulez ?  
Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule face à cette femme… Et toujours cette impression de lourdeur…  
- Ca me convient parfaitement ! Dit Koshuku en lui relâchant le poignet.  
Chihiro hocha la tête et lui fit précipitamment dos pour aller à la sortie.  
- Il est très joli ton élastique, souffla la vieille dame.  
Chihiro passa alors une main nerveuse dessus et murmura un merci à peine inaudible avant de se précipiter dehors. Ce n'était pas très poli de faire ca, mais elle ne se sentait pas dans l'idée de rester encore longtemps avec elle. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de chez elle et osa lancer un regard à la maison d'à côté. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées glauques qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit et ouvrit la porte. Elle ôta rapidement ses chaussures et alla dans la cuisine où s'affairait sa mère.  
- Maman, elle veut bien, dit Chihiro.  
- Qui veut bien quoi ? Demanda Yûko en remuant les pates dans la casserole.  
- Bah la madame d'à côté… Elle veut bien diner ici ce soir.  
Yûko tourna alors un regard joyeux vers sa fille.  
- Ah, mais c'est très bien tout ca ! On va pouvoir faire connaissance avec elle ! Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?  
- Oui, fit Chihiro en hochant la tête. C'est Koshuku Hotaru…  
- Ca va nous faire du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie, tu ne trouves pas ma chérie ?  
Chihiro grogna et se détourna. Il y a des compagnies dont on se passerait bien. Sa mère ne fit pas attention à sa mauvaise humeur et Chihiro sortie de la cuisine. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, avant de s'affaler sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle roula sur le côté, entourant l'oreiller de ses bras.  
- Vivement que la soirée soit finie, fit-elle, la voix étouffée dans le tissu.  
Chihiro ferma les yeux, se repassant la scène dans la tête. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, quand soudainement elle se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Ah ! Mais je sais ce qu'il y avait d'étrange chez elle ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle vient tout juste d'emménager et pourtant y avait aucun cartons… Et le salon était tout bien installé…  
Elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, frémissant en voyant que cette dernière donnait directement sur la maison aux murs bleus de la vieille dame.  
- J'aime pas du tout ca, murmura-t-elle, soucieuse.

Lorsque le diner fut prés, Chihiro fut contrainte d'aller chercher la vieille femme. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à entrer dans sa maison, cette fois-ci.  
Le diner se déroula avec une certaine animation, Yûko meublant la presque totalité de la conversation, comme l'avait prédit Chihiro, qui se retenait de bailler. Koshuko resta cependant très discrète sur la raison de sa venue à la campagne.  
- Et sinon, d'où venez-vous madame ? Demanda Akio, le père de Chihiro, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la conversation.  
Koshuku lâcha un rire rauque, qui interpella la famille.  
- Eh bien mes chers enfants… Je viens d'un endroit que peu de gens encore de ce monde connaisse…  
Elle lança un regard insistant à Chihiro, qui, sur le coup, eut du mal à saisir la teneur de ses paroles et de son regard.  
- Ah oui ? Fit Yûko. Dites nous quand même, nous sommes curieux !  
- Voyons, voyons, dit Koshuku, agitant un doigt devant elle. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut…  
Malgré l'insistance de Yûko, Koshuku ne lâcha pas une paroles sur l'endroit d'où-t-elle venait.

Chihiro fut hautement soulagée, quand, après le diner Koshuku ne désira pas s'attarder, prétextant son mal de dos et son besoin de repos, promettant cependant de venir le lendemain prendre le café avec Yûko, qui s'était étrangement entichée de la vieille femme. Un peu trop vite au goût de Chihiro.  
Fatiguée, Chihiro elle-même ne tarda pas à monter l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ôta son t-shirt, quand son élastique se cassa, les perles rebondissant sur le parquet.  
- Oh non ! Dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour essayer de les ramasser.  
Elle regarda d'un air triste les vestiges de l'élastique et les quelques perles qu'elle avait récupéré, au creux de sa main.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es cassé maintenant ? Tu avais bien tenu toutes ces années… C'est pas juste…  
Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Chihiro, avant de couler le long de ses joues. Elle ferma la main, contenant l'élastique et la mena à ses lèvres, avant de sangloter.  
- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus rien de vous…  
Chihiro resta un long moment accroupi sur le sol de sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue tarissent ses larmes. Elle se releva en reniflant et se dirigea vers son lit, s'y couchant habillée, serrant dans sa main le charme cassé.

Cette nuit là, Chihiro fit un étrange rêve... Dans son songe, elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui lui rappelait quelque chose. En face d'elle une personne lui faisait dos. Elle savait qui s'était, reconnaissait sa silhouette trapue, sans arriver à la nommer. Cette personne lui parlait, elle le sentait, mais n'entendait rien. Elle même ne pouvait bouger, ni parler. Elle vit la personne avançer vers la baie vitrée et poser une main dessus. La silhouette secoua doucement la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant. Chihiro comprenait que l'instant était grave, mais son songe semblait lui interdire d'en voir plus.  
Une autre personne entra dans la pièce et dépassa Chihiro. Une silhouette plus fine, plus grande et également plus masculine. Elle savait qui était cette homme... Elle le savait oui, parfaitement ! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le nommer bon sang ! Elle vit l'homme se poster à côté de la personne trapue et lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Il se tourna alors lentement vers elle, dévoilant peu à peu son visage. Chihiro plissa les yeux pour voir qui il était, mais à peine une lumière éclaira ses traits que tout devint noir. Elle s'éveilla alors en sursaut, le charme toujours serré dans sa main.

* * *

Petite entrée en matière...  
Mon premier essaie sur ce fandom...  
Je ne pense pas que l'histoire durera 30 chapitres, je me lasse de trop... Donc pas d'inquiétude, pour ceux qui ont peur de s'engager dans le long !  
**Rewiew ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Pari risqué.  
**Raiting :** K+  
**Genre :** Romance – Fantastique  
**Pairing :** Chihiro & Kohaku  
**Résumé :** Chihiro âgée de maintenant quinze ans, est de retour dans le monde des esprits. Tout semble avoir changé, Kohaku n'est plus aussi libre qu'à son départ, au même titre que Yûbaba n'est plus la maîtresse de Temple des Bains ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
**N.A. :** Désolée de l'attente !

* * *

_**Résumé chapitre I :** 5ans après son retour dans le monde normal, Chihiro qui continue d'espérer de revoir Kohaku et les autres, apprend qu'une vieille femme, Hotaru Koshuku, vient d'emménager dans la maison voisine. Cette dame lui semble étrange et fait plusieurs sous entendues, laissant Chihiro perplexe._  
_Après un repas en présence de Koshuku, le charme de Chihiro se brise. Trouvant malgré tout le sommeil, elle fait un rêve assez troublant._

**- PARI RISQUE -**

**CHAPITRE II**

**LE SPECTRE**

Les jours qui suivirent, Chihiro ne cessa de ressasser son rêve. Elle se sentait horriblement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir nommer les deux silhouettes présentes dans la pièce.  
Poussant un énième soupir, Chihiro se décida à sortir prendre l'air. La journée était belle et ressemblait vaguement à celle du jour de son déménagement, mis à part qu'elle ne quittait rien cette fois-ci.  
Chihiro mit sa main en visière et observa le ciel, d'un bleu parsemé de quelques nuages. C'était les grandes vacances et ils ne partaient pas, bien qu'elle eut espéré pouvoir rendre visite à ses amies, comme chaque année. Apparemment ses parents avaient cru bon de rester sur place, histoire de redorer leur maison. Ils avaient bien économisé pendant cinq ans, pour se le permettre.  
Chihiro passa devant la maison de Koshuku et marqua un arrêt. Une sensation de mal aise l'étreignait, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Même ses cheveux se hérissèrent. En parlent de ces derniers, ils étaient lâchés, Chihiro n'ayant pas encore fait le deuil de son charme détruit.  
Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, dévoilant la vieille habillée d'une robe rougeâtre. Elle fit la moue. Décidément le goût des vêtements n'étaient pas donné à tout le monde.  
- Tient, ne serait-ce pas Chihiro, dit Koshuku assez fort pour qu'elle entende.  
Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et malgré une hésitation visible, Chihiro avança vers la maison.  
- B-bonjour... dit-elle doucement.  
- Ah, ah, ah, ne fais ta timide ma petite. Koshuku se tut un instant. Où est donc passé ton si joli élastique.  
Chihiro vrilla son regard brun dans celui de la vieille. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à un élastique d'apparence si simple ?  
- Il s'est cassé, avoua-t-elle cependant.  
- Oh... Quel dommage...  
Était-ce elle, ou elle percevait une once d'ironie dans cette phrase ? Chihiro fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas.  
- Je... Je vais vous laisser à présent, dit-elle.  
Hotaru eut un sourire assez semblable à ceux de Yûbaba pensa Chihiro. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et la tira légérement.  
- Voyons, voyons, pourquoi ne pas venir boire une tasse de thé chez moi ? proposa ou plutôt ordonna presque Koshuku.  
Chihiro couina, puis intercepta le regard de sa mère, qui passant le balais dans l'entrée, lui faisait un signe de main. Les dieux étaient contre elle, puisqu'ils désiraient si ardemment l'enchaîner à cette vieille femme.  
- Moui, dit-elle alors baissant la tête.  
Hotaru la tira à l'intérieur de la maison et lui fit traverser le couloir, pour la mener jusqu'au salon. Les sandales de Chihiro claquaient sur le parquet si bien ciré. Elle partie s'asseoir sur un monstrueux fauteuil en vieux cuir. Koshuku s'excusa pour aller préparer le dit thé.  
Chihiro se tourna nerveusement les pouces, observant en chien de garde le salon. Son regard s'accrochait sur chaque détail. Un coussin imprimé d'un chat, lui fit hausser un sourcil, tandis qu'une horloge à coucou cassait le silence par ses tic tac.

Enfin, Hotaru Koshuku revint, les bras chargé d'un plateau avec un service à thé d'origine typiquement japonaise. Elle posa le tout sur une table basse, faisant désagréablement craquer son dos, ce qui fit frémir Chihiro. Elle lui servit une tasse et s'assit sur un autre fauteuil.  
- Eh bien, c'est les vacances, tu es contente ? demanda Koshuku.  
- Hm oui, dit-elle avec une certaine lassitude quant à la question.  
- Bien. Vous allez rester ici avec tes parents ?  
- Oui... Mon père veut qu'on remette à neuf notre maison.  
Koshuku hocha la tête et touilla son thé. Un étrange silence s'installa, seulement perturber par la cuillère de Koshuku. Chihiro se mordit la lèvre, puis entama son thé. Il avait le goût de fruits rouges, mélangé à autre chose qu'elle n'aurait sut définir. La vieille lui lança un regard en coin, puis le reporta sur sa tasse.  
- Crois-tu... Aux esprits Chihiro ? demanda-t-elle tout à trac.  
- Pa-pa-pardon ? bégaya Chihiro.  
Une certaine panique venait de s'insurger en elle. Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout court même ! Le regard brun de la jeune fille croisa celui de la vieille au sourire édenté.  
- Ma question semble te troubler ?  
- C'est que...  
- Elle est pourtant simple, non, la coupa-t-elle.  
- Oui, mais...  
- Serait-ce ma réaction qui te fais peur ?  
- Non.  
- Alors, quelle est ta réponse, la défia-t-elle.  
- Je... J'y croie, avoua Chihiro. Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ?  
- Hum... Bois ton thé et peut-être je t'expliquerai.  
Chihiro haussa un sourcil et fixa le breuvage. Elle décida de faire comme le voulait Koshuku, la curiosité la piquant. Mal lui en prit.

Elle reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et ne put retenir un bâillement. Elle s'excusa, puis cligna des yeux, soudainement très fatiguée.  
- Hum, je vais peut-être rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en amorçant le geste de se lever.  
- Non, non, non, chantonna Koshuku, reposant aussi sa tasse, qui était remplie.  
Chihiro leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, comme privée d'énergie, puis bailla une nouvelle fois. Des doigts osseux glissèrent sur sa joue, tandis qu'un murmure dans une langue étrangère retentissait. Chihiro eut l'impression d'être plongée dans l'eau. Aussitôt les souvenirs de Kohaku la submergérent.  
Elle lâcha un gémissement affolé, ayant la sensation de se noyer. Au loin, les murmures retentissaient toujours.  
- NON ! hurla quelqu'un, faisant sursauter Chihiro.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, percevant un néant l'entourant.  
- Qu'est-ce... commença-t-elle.  
Une paire de main se posa sur ses yeux. Chihiro eut de nouveau l'impression de plonger. Des murmures, des voix, des appels... Elle aurait voulut leur répondre, mais quelque chose se posa sur sa bouche, l'en empêchant. Dans son oreille elle sentie un souffle chaud et inquiétant, puis la voix de Koshuku, avec des accents dangereux y glissa :  
- Chihiro... Laisse toi aller à ma voix...  
- Ne l'écoute pas ! supplia une voix au loin.  
Un croassement colérique survint au-dessus de sa tête, intimant le gêneur de se taire.  
- Ne l'écoute pas lui, mais moi ma jolie... Toi qui croies aux esprits... Toi qui les as côtoyé.  
Elle voulut répliquer, mais les mains sur son visage enfoncèrent leur ongles dans sa chaire.  
- Laisse moi parler. Chihiro... Je sais que tu veux les revoir... Je peux t'emmener à eux...  
- Koshuku, pas elle ! retenti avec force cette voix au loin.  
- Tais-toi ! gronda-t-elle. Chihiro, Chihiro... Fais un pacte avec moi et je te permettrai de les revoir.  
Doucement, les doigts s'ôtèrent alors de son visage. Chihiro cligna des yeux. Elle ne voyait que le néant devant elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner. Face à elle se tenait une forme spectral au masque de vieille femme.  
- Qui... Qui êtes vous ? couina-t-elle apeurée.  
La forme se pencha sur elle, son masque frôlant presque la frimousse de la jeune fille.  
- Sois sans peur. Tu as vu pire... Chihiro... Fais un pacte avec moi et tu les reverras.  
Elle recula, en secouant la tête. Elle le sentait très mal ce spectre. Sa voix était trop ténébreuse, aussi bien que son corps était sombre.  
Le spectre se redressa, laissant échapper un borborygme de derrière son masque. Il approcha ses ongles noirâtres de ce dernier et ôta le masque de vieille femme, qui émit une grimace de protestation. Chihiro n'aurait put alors décrire le visage qu'elle vit, mais elle sentie toute sa volonté disparaître au même titre que ses yeux chocolats perdaient de leur éclat.  
- Fais un pacte avec moi et tu les reverras.  
Chihiro hocha la tête avec une certaine soumission.  
- Chihiro ! Reprend toi ! gronda la voix au loin.  
- Donne moi ta main mon enfant.  
Ignorant les paroles au loin, elle tendit sa main. Le spectre s'en empara, l'engloutissant dans sa chaire ténébreuse. Elle poussa alors un hurlement et se débattit de cette emprise néfaste. Quand elle récupéra son bras, du sang en couler. Elle vit une marque noire s'y graver, comme un maléfice. Elle frissonna d'horreur, semblant reprendre ses esprits dans un même temps. Le spectre eut un rire.  
- Tu es liée à moi à présent... Peu à peu, la marque se propagera sur tout ton corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appartienne complètement.  
- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! cria Chihiro, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Tout est possible chez les esprits... Alors jouons à un jeu Chihiro...  
Elle renifla, puis cligna des yeux, perdue. D'abord ce monstre lui faisait faire un pacte, puis il lui proposait un jeu !  
- Un... Un jeu ?  
- Un jeu oui, répéta l'esprit semblant s'amuser de la situation.  
Chihiro tenant son bras ensanglanté, le regarda, attendant qu'il s'explique.  
- Le Temple des Bains est sous mon contrôle... J'ai maudit tout ceux qui y vivent... Et je parie que tu ne sauras pas les libérer avant d'être toi même sous mon emprise.  
- C'est... C'est ça votre jeu ?  
- Ha, ha, ha oui ! Mais tu peux toujours refuser... Dans ce cas là je te laisserai passer de ce monde ci au tient à loisir... Après tout, tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre en danger pour ce Palais.  
Le spectre agrandit son sourire. Il savait qu'elle accepterait son jeu. Les humains étaient des bêtes si prévisibles. Et cette adolescente un met de choix quand elle serait devenue sienne.  
- Je refuse de les abandonner !  
- Alors tu acceptes mon pari jeune fille ?  
- Oui ! dit Chihiro avec conviction. Je libérerai le Palais des Bains !  
- Bien, bien ! S'exclama le spectre. C'est un pari risqué que tu tiens là, ne l'oublie pas...  
Chihiro hocha la tête, se mordant cependant les lèvres. Si elle échouait, elle devenait la servante de cette chose. Inconcevable.

Le spectre approcha sa main noire d'elle.  
- Passe le bonjour à Yûbaba, ricana-t-il.  
Il créa une impulsion qui projeta Chihiro hors de ce néant, directement au palais des bains, sur le pont. Elle y tomba inconsciente, tandis que des voix s'élevaient non loin.

* * *

Voilà ça entre dans l'action.  
Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps -_-  
Enfaîte j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, changé d'ordi, re-recommencé.  
Pour la suite, je devrai avoir moins de problèmes.

**Rewiew ?**


End file.
